wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXV
W trzy dni później przyjechała zapowiedziana niewiasta z hercyńskim balsamem, a z nią razem przybył i kapitan łuczników ze Szczytna z listem podpisanym przez braci i opatrzonym pieczęcią Danvelda, w którym Krzyżacy niebo i ziemię brali na świadków krzywd, które ich na Mazowszu spotkały, i pod zagrożeniem pomsty Bożej wołali o karę za zamordowanie "ukochanego towarzysza i gościa". Danveld podyktował do listu i skargę od siebie, upominając się w słowach zarazem pokornych i groźnych o zapłatę za ciężkie kalectwo i o wyrok śmierci na czeskiego pachołka. Książę przedarł list w oczach kapitana, rzucił mu pod nogi i rzekł: – Przysłał tu ich, krzyżackie macie, mistrz po to, aby mnie zjednali, a oni mnie do gniewu przywiedli. Powiedzże im ode mnie, że sami gościa uśmiercili i pachołka chcieli uśmiercić –o czym do mistrza napiszę i to też dodam, aby innych posłów wybierał, jeśli chce, bym w razie wojny z królem krakowskim po żadnej stronie nie stanął. – Miłościwy panie – odparł kapitan – czy jeno taką odpowiedź mam potężnym i pobożnym braciom odnieść? – Jeślić nie dosyć, powiedz im jeszcze, że ich za psubratów, nie za prawych rycerzy uważam. I na tym skończyło się posłuchanie. Kapitan odjechał, bo i książę tegoż dnia odjechał do Ciechanowa. Została tylko "siostra" z balsamem, którego nieufny ksiądz Wyszoniek użyć jednakże nie chciał, tym bardziej że chory poprzedniej nocy zasnął dobrze, a nazajutrz obudził się wprawdzie osłabiony bardzo, ale bez gorączki. Siostra po wyjeździe księcia wyprawiła zaraz z powrotem jednego ze swoich sług niby po nowe lekarstwo – po "jaje bazyliszka", które, jak twierdziła, miało moc przywracania sił nawet konającym – sama zaś chodziła po dworcu, pokorna, nie władnąca jedną ręką, przybrana w świecką wprawdzie, ale podobną do zakonnej odzież – z różańcem i małą pątniczą tykwą u pasa. Mówiąc dobrze po polsku, dopytywała z wielką troskliwością służbę i o Zbyszka, i o Danusię, której przy sposobności podarowała różę jerychońską, a na drugi dzień w czasie snu Zbyszka, gdy dziewczyna siedziała w izbie jadalnej, przysunęła się do niej i rzekła: – Boże wam błogosław, panienko. Dziś w nocy po pacierzu śniło mi się, że przez śnieg padający szło ku wam dwóch rycerzy, ale jeden doszedł pierwej i w bieluchny płaszcz was obwinął, a drugi zaś rzekł: "Śnieg jeno widzę, a jej nie ma" – i wrócił się. A Danusia, której chciało się spać, otworzyła zaraz ciekawie swe modre oczy i spytała: – A co to znaczy? – To znaczy, że ten was dostanie, który was najbardziej miłuje. – To Zbyszko! – odrzekła dziewczyna. – Nie wiem, bom mu twarzy nie widziała, widziałam jeno biały płaszcz, a potem obudziłam się zaraz, gdyż Pan Jezus zsyła mi każdej nocy bóle w nogach, a rękę całkiem mi odjął. – A że to wam ten balsam nie pomógł? – Nie pomoże mi, panienko, i balsam, gdyż to za ciężki grzech mój, a chcecie wiedzieć, za jaki, to opowiem. Danusia skinęła głową na znak, że chce wiedzieć, więc siostra mówiła dalej: – Są w Zakonie i służki, i niewiasty, które choć ślubów nie czynią, bo nawet i mężate być mogą, wszelako powinności względem Zakonu wedle rozkazania braci pełnić są obowiązane. A którą takowa łaska i cześć ma spotkać, ta otrzymuje pobożne pocałowanie od brata–rycerza, na znak, że odtąd uczynkami i mową Zakonowi ma służyć. Ach, panienko! – i mnie tak wielka łaska miała spotkać, aleja w grzesznej zatwardziałości, zamiast ją przyjąć wzięcznie, popełniłam ciężki grzech i karę na się ściągnęłam. – Cóżeście takiego uczynili? – Brat Danveld przyszedł do mnie i dał mi zakonne pocałowanie, ja zasię, myśląc, iż on to przez swawolę jakowąś czyni, podniosłam na niego bezbożną rękę... Tu zaczęła się bić w piersi i powtórzyła kilkakrotnie: – Boże, bądź miłościw mnie grzesznej. – I cóż się stało? – zapytała Danusia. – I zaraz mi rękę odjęło i od tej pory kaleką jestem. Młoda byłam i głupia – nie wiedziałam! a jednak kara na mnie spadła. Bo choćby niewieście się wydało, że brat zakonny chce coś złego uczynić, niech Bogu sąd ostawi, a sama się nie sprzeciwia, gdyż kto się Zakonowi albo krzyżowemu bratu sprzeciwi, tego gniew Boży dosięgnie... Danusia słuchała tych słów z przykrością i lękiem, siostra zaś poczęła wzdychać i dalej żale rozwodzić. – Nie staram jeszcze i dziś – mówiła – ledwie mi trzydzieści roków, ale Bóg razem z ręką odjął młodość i urodę. – Żeby nie ręka – odrzekła Danusia – to byście jeszcze nie mogli narzekać... Po czym nastało milczenie. Nagle siostra, jakby sobie coś przypomniawszy, rzekła: – A śniło mi się, że was jakiś rycerz w biały płaszcz na śniegu owinął. Może to był Krzyżak! gdyż oni też białe płaszcze noszą. – Nie chcę ja ni Krzyżaków, ni ich płaszczów – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwał ksiądz Wyszoniek, który wszedłszy do komory, kiwnął na Danusię i rzekł: – Chwalże Boga i chodź do Zbyszka! Zbudził się i jeść woła. Znacznie go popuściło. Jakoż tak było rzeczywiście. Zbyszko miał się lepiej i ksiądz Wyszoniek miał już prawie pewność, że będzie zdrów, gdy nagle niespodziane zdarzenie pomieszało wszystkie rachuby i nadzieje. Oto od Juranda przybyli wysłannicy z pismem do księżny, zawierającym same złe i straszne nowiny. W Spy chowie spaliła się część Jurandowego gródka, on sam zaś został przy ratunku płonącą belką przytłuczon. Ksiądz Kaleb, który w imieniu jego list pisał, donosił wprawdzie, że wyzdrowieć jeszcze Jurand może, ale że skry i węgle tak przypaliły mu jedyne pozostałe oko, iż już mu niewiele światła w nim pozostało – i grozi mu niechybna ślepota. Z tej przyczyny wzywał Jurand córkę, by spiesznie przybywała do Spychowa, bo chce ją widzieć jeszcze, zanim ciemności go ogarną. Mówił też, że odtąd ma już pozostać przy nim, bo jeśli nawet między ślepcami, którzy po proszonym chlebie między ludźmi chadzają, ma każdy jakoweś pacholę, które go za rękę wiedzie i drogę mu pokazuje, czemuż by on tej ostatniej pociechy miał być pozbawion i między obcymi umierać? Były też pokorne podzięki dla księżny, która dziewczynę jakby rodzona matka hodowała – a w końcu obiecywał Jurand, że choć i ślepy, raz jeszcze do Warszawy przyjedzie, aby upaść pani do nóg i o łaskę i opiekę na dalsze lata dla Danusi jej prosić. Księżna, gdy jej ojciec Wyszoniek przeczytał ów list, przez jakiś czas słowa prawie nie mogła przemówić. Miała ona nadzieję, że gdy Jurand, który pięć lub sześć razy do roku przyjeżdżał do dziecka, przyjedzie na bliskie święta, wówczas go powagą własną i księcia Janusza przejedna dla Zbyszka i zgodę jego na bliskie wesele uzyska. Tymczasem list ów nie tylko burzył jej zamiary, ale pozbawiał jej zarazem i Danusi, którą kochała na równi z własnymi dziećmi. Przyszło jej do głowy, że Jurand może i wyda zaraz dziewczynę za którego z sąsiadów, aby reszty dni pomiędzy swoimi dożyć. O Zbyszku nie było co i myśleć, aby mógł do Spychowa jechać, gdyż żebra dopiero mu się zaczęły zrastać, i zresztą, któż mógł wiedzieć, jak by był w Spychowie przyjęty? Wiedziała przecie pani, że Jurand wręcz mu swego czasu Danusi odmówił – i jej samej powiedział, że dla tajemnych przyczyn nigdy na ich połączenie nie zezwoli. Więc w ciężkim frasunku kazała wezwać do siebie starszego spomiędzy przysłanych ludzi, aby go o nieszczęście spychowskie rozpytać, a zarazem czegoś się o zamiarach Jurandowych dowiedzieć. I zdziwiła się nawet, gdy na jej wezwanie wszedł człowiek zupełnie nieznany, nie zaś stary Tolima, który tarczę za Jurandem nosił i zwykle z nim razem przyjeżdżał – ów jednak odpowiedział jej, że Tolima w bitce ostatniej z Niemcami okrutnie poszczerbion ze śmiercią w Spychowie się zmaga, zaś Jurand ciężką chorobą złożony o prędki powrót córki prosi, gdyż coraz mniej widzi, a za dni parę może i całkiem oślepnie. Prosił nawet usilnie wysłannik, by zaraz, jak tylko konie odetchną, wolno było wziąć dziewczynę, ale że to był wieczór, sprzeciwiła się temu stanowczo pani – zwłaszcza by i Zbyszkowi, i Danusi, i sobie do reszty serca przez prędkie pożegnanie nie rozdzierać. A Zbyszko już wiedział o wszystkim i leżał w izbie jakby uderzony obuchem w głowę, a gdy pani weszła i łamiąc ręce, ozwała się zaraz z proga: "Nie ma rady, boć to przecie ojciec!" – powtórzył za nią jak echo: "Nie ma rady" – i zamknął oczy jak człowiek, który się spodziewa, że zaraz śmierć do niego przystąpi. Lecz śmierć nie nadeszła, choć w piersiach zbierał mu się żal coraz większy, a przez głowę przelatywały mu myśli coraz ciemniejsze, takie właśnie jak chmury, które gnane wichrem jedna za drugą przysłaniają blask słoneczny i gaszą wszelką radość na świecie. Rozumiał bowiem Zbyszko równie jak i księżna, że gdy Danusia raz do Spychowa wyjedzie, będzie dla niego tak jak stracona. Tu wszyscy byli dla niego życzliwi, tam Jurand może go nawet przyjąć ani wysłuchać nie zechce, zwłaszcza jeśli go wiąże ślub lub jakaś inna nieznana przyczyna, równie jak religijny ślub ważna. Zresztą, gdzie mu tam jechać do Spychowa, gdy oto chory jest i ledwie się może na łożu poruszyć. Przed kilku dniami, gdy z łaski księcia spadły nań złote ostrogi wraz z rycerskim pasem. myślał, że radość przemoże w nim chorobę, i modlił się z całej duszy, aby rychło mógł powstać i z Krzyżakami się zmierzyć, ale teraz stracił znów wszelką nadzieję, czuł bowiem, że gdy mu zbraknie przy łożu Danusi, to razem z nią zbraknie mu i ochoty do życia, i sił do walki ze śmiercią. Przyjdzie oto dzień jutrzejszy i pojutrzejszy, nadejdzie wreszcie Wigilia i święta, kości go będą tak samo bolały i tak samo będzie go chwytało omdlenie, a nie będzie przy nim tej jasności, która po całej izbie rozchodzi się od Danusi, ni tego uradowania oczu, które na nią patrzą. Co za pociecha i co za osłoda była pytać kilka razy na dzień: "Miłym ci?" – i widzieć ją potem, jak sobie przysłania śmiejące się i zawstydzone oczy dłonią albo też pochyla się i odpowiada: "A któż inny?" Obecnie zaś tylko choroba zostanie i ból zostanie, i tęsknota, a szczęście odejdzie – i nie wróci. Łzy zabłysły w oczach Zbyszkowych i stoczyły mu się z wolna po policzkach, po czym zwrócił się do księżny i rzekł: – Miłościwa pani, już ja tak myślę, że Danuśki więcej w życiu nie obaczę. A pani, sama stroskana, odpowiedziała: – Bo i nie dziwno by było, żebyś zamarł od żałości. Ale Pan Jezus jest miłosierny. Po chwili zaś, chcąc go jednak choć trochę pokrzepić, dodała: – Chociaż żeby, nie przymierzając, Jurand umarł przed tobą, to opiekuństwo przeszłoby na księcia i na mnie, a my byśmy ci dziewczynę zaraz oddali. – Kiedy on tam umrze! – odrzekł Zbyszko. Lecz nagle widocznie jakaś nowa myśl błysnęła mu w głowie, gdyż przypodniósł się, siadł na łożu i rzekł zmienionym głosem: – Miłościwa pani... Wtem przerwała mu Danusia, która wbiegłszy z płaczem, poczęła od progu wołać: – To już wiesz, Zbyszku! Oj, żal mi tatusia, ale żal i ciebie, nieboże! Zbyszko zaś, gdy zbliżyła się ku niemu, ogarnął zdrowym ramieniem swoje kochanie i począł mówić: – Jakże mi żyć bez ciebie, dziewczyno? Nie po tom tu przez rzeki i bory jechał, nie po tom ci ślubował i służył, abym cię zaś miał utracić. Hej, nie pomoże żal, nie pomoże płakanie, ba! i śmierć sama, bo choćby i murawa na mnie porosła, dusza o tobie nie zapomni, by i na Pana Jezusowym dworze, by i u samego Boga Ojca na pokojach... I rzekę, rady nie ma, a rada musi być, bo bez niej nijak! Krzypotę w kościach czuję i boleść srogą, ale choć ty padnij pani do nóg, bo ja nie mogę – i proś o zmiłowanie nad nami. Danusia, posłyszawszy to, prędko skoczyła do nóg księżnej i objąwszy je ramionami, pochowała swą jasną twarz w zagięciach jej ciężkiej sukni, pani zaś zwróciła pełne litości, ale zarazem zdziwione oczy na Zbyszka. – W czymże ja wam mogę okazać zmiłowanie? – zapytała. –Nie puszczę dziecka do chorego rodzica, to i gniew Boży ściągnę. Zbyszko, który poprzednio przypodniósł się był na łożu, zesunął się znów na wezgłowie i przez jakiś czas nie odpowiadał, gdyż mu tchu brakło. Powoli jednak począł posuwać na piersiach jedną rękę ku drugiej, aż wreszcie złożył je jak do modlitwy. – Odpocznij – rzekła księżna – potem zasię powiadaj, o co ci idzie, a ty, Danuśka, wstań mi od kolan. – Pofolguj, ale nie wstawaj i proś wraz ze mną – ozwał się Zbyszko. Po czym jął mówić słabym i przerywanym głosem: – Miłościwa pani... Był ci mi Jurand przeciwny w Krakowie... będzie i tu, ale gdyby ojciec Wyszoniek dał mi ślub z Da–nuśką, to – niechby potem i jechała do Spychowa, bo mi jej żadna moc ludzka nie odejmie... Słowa te były dla księżny Anny czymś tak niespodzianym, że aż zerwała się z ławy, po czym znów siadła i jakby nie rozumiejąc dobrze, o co chodzi, rzekła: – Rany boskie!... ksiądz Wyszoniek?... – Miłościwa pani!... Miłościwa pani! – prosił Zbyszko. – Miłościwa pani – powtarzała za nim Danusia, obejmując znów kolana księżny. – Jakoże to być może bez pozwoleństwa rodzicielskiego... – Zakon Boży mocniejszy! – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Bójcieże się Boga! – Kto ojciec, jeśli nie książę?... kto matka, jeśli nie wy, miłościwa pani! A Danusia na to: – Miłościwa matuchno! – Prawda, że to ja byłam jej i jestem jako matka – rzekła księżna – i z mojej też ręki Jurand dostał żonę. Prawda! A jakby raz ślub był – to i przepadło. Może by się Jurand i posierdził, ale przecie i on księciu jako panu swojemu powinien. Wreszcie można by mu zrazu nie mówić, dopiero gdyby dziewczynę chciał innemu dać albo mniszką uczynić... Jeśli zaś śluby jakowe uczynił – to i nie będzie jego winy. Przeciw woli boskiej nikt nie poradzi... Dla Boga żywego, może to i wola boska! – Inaczej nie może być! – zawołał Zbyszko. Lecz księżna, cała jeszcze wzruszona, rzekła: – Poczekajcie, niech się opamiętam! Żeby tu książę był, zaraz bym do niego poszła i zapytałabym: mam–li Danuśkę dać, czyli też nie?... Ale bez niego się boję... Aż mi dech zaparło, a tu i czasu na nic nie ma, bo i dziewczyna musi jutro jechać!... O miły Jezu! niechby żeniata jechała – byłby już spokój. Jeno nie mogę się opamiętać – i czegoś mi strach. A tobie nie strach, Danuśka? – gadajże! – Już ja bez tego zamrę! – przerwał Zbyszko. A Danuśka podniosła się od kolan księżny i ponieważ istotnie była przez dobrą panią nie tylko do poufałości dopuszczana, ale i pieszczona, więc chwyciła ją za szyję i poczęła ściskać z całej siły. Lecz księżna rzekła: – Bez ojca Wyszońka nic wam nie powiem. Skoczże po niego co prędzej! Danusia skoczyła po ojca Wyszońka, Zbyszko zaś zwrócił swą wybladłą twarz do księżny i rzekł: – Co mi Pan Jezus przeznaczył, to będzie, ale za tę pociechę niech wam Bóg, miłościwa pani, nagrodzi. – Jeszcze mnie nie błogosław – odrzekła księżna – bo nie wiadomo, co się stanie. I musisz mi też na cześć poprzysiąc, że jeśli ślub będzie, nie wzbronisz dziewczynie do rodziciela zaraz jechać, abyś broń Boże, przekleństwa jego na siebie i na nią nie ściągnął. – Na moją cześć! – rzekł Zbyszko. – To i pamiętaj! A Jurandowi niech dziewczyna zrazu nic nie mówi. Lepiej, aby go nowina nie oparzyła jak ogień. Poślemy po niego z Ciechanowa, by z Danuśka przyjeżdżał, i wtedy sama mu powiem albo tez księcia uproszę. Jak zobaczy, że nie ma rady, to się i zgodzi. Nie byt ci on przecie krzyw? – Nie – rzekł Zbyszko – nie był mi krzyw, więc może i rad będzie w duszy, że Danuśka będzie moja. Bo jeśli ślubował, to już nie będzie jego winy, jeśli nie dotrzyma. Wejście księdza Wyszońka z Danusią przerwało dalszą rozmowę. Księżna wezwała go w tej chwili do narady i z wielkim zapałem poczęła mu opowiadać o Zbyszkowych zamiarach, lecz on zaledwie usłyszawszy, o co idzie, przeżegnał się ze zdumienia i rzekł: – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha!... jakże ja to mogę uczynić! Toć przecie adwent! – Dla Boga! prawda! – zawołała księżna. I nastało milczenie; tylko strapione twarze okazywały, jakim ciosem były dla wszystkich słowa ojca Wyszońka. On zaś po chwili rzekł: – Gdyby dyspensa była, tobym się i nie przeciwił, bo mi was żal. O Jurandowe pozwoleństwo niekoniecznie bym pytał, bo skoro pani miłościwa pozwala i za zgodę księcia pana naszego zaręcza – no! – to oni ojciec i matka dla całego Mazowsza. Ale bez dyspensy biskupiej – nie mogę. Ba! żeby to ksiądz biskup Jakub z Kurdwanowa byt między nami, może by dyspensy nie odmówił – choć to surowy jest ksiądz, nie taki, jak był jego poprzednik, biskup Mamphiolus, któren na wszystko powiadał: be–ne! bene! – Biskup Jakub z Kurdwanowa miłuje wielce i księcia, i mnie – wtrąciła pani. – Toteż dlatego mówię, że dyspensy by nie odmówił, ile że są do tego przyczyny... Dziewczyna musi jechać, a ów młodzianek chorzeje i może zamrzeć... Hm! in articulo mortis... Ale bez dyspensy nijak... – Już ja bym tam i później biskupa Jakuba o dyspensę uprosiła – i choćby też nie wiem jak był surowy, nie odmówi on mi tej łaski... Ej, uręczam, że nie odmówi. Na to ksiądz Wyszoniek, który był człek dobry i miękki, rzekł: – Słowo pomazanki boskiej – wielkie słowo... Strach mi księdza biskupa, ale to wielkie słowo!... Mógłby też młodzianek co do katedry w Płocku przyobiecać... Nie wiem... Zawszeć to, póki dyspensa nie nadejdzie, będzie grzech – i to nie kogo innego, jeno mój... Hm! Pan Jezus po prawdzie jest miłosierny i jeśli kto zgrzeszy nie dla własnego zysku, jeno z politowania nad ludzką biedą, to tym łatwiej przebacza!... Ale grzech będzie i nużby się biskup zaciął, kto mi da odpust? – Biskup się nie zatnie! – zawołała księżna Anna. A Zbyszko rzekł: – Ten Sanderus, któren ze mną przyjechał, ma gotowe na wszystko odpusty. Ksiądz Wyszoniek może i niezupełnie wierzył w odpusty Sanderusa, ale rad był chwycić się choćby pozoru, byle tylko Zbyszkowi i Danusi przyjść z pomocą, gdyż dziewczynę, którą znał od małego, kochał bardzo. Wreszcie pomyślał, że w najgorszym razie spotkać go może pokuta kościelna, więc zwrócił się do księżny i rzekł: – Ksiądz ci ja jestem, ale i książęcy sługa. Jakoże, miłościwa pani, rozkażecie? – Nie chcę ja rozkazywać, wolę prosić – odpowiedziała pani. – Ale jeśli ten Sanderus ma odpusty... – Sanderus ma. Jeno o biskupa chodzi. Srogie on tam w Płocku z kanonikami synody odprawuje. – Biskupa się nie bójcie. Zabronił on, jako słyszałem, księżom mieczów, kusz i różnej swawoli, ale dobrze czynić nie zabronił. Ksiądz Wyszoniek podniósł oczy i ręce w górę: – To niechże się stanie wedle waszej woli. Na te słowa radość opanowała serca. Zbyszko znów osiadł na wezgłowiu, a księżna, Danusia i ojciec Wyszoniek siedli koło łoża i poczęli "uradzać", jak rzecz należy uczynić. Więc postanowili zachować tajemnicę, tak aby w domu żywa dusza o tym nie wiedziała; postanowili też, że i Jurand nie powinien nic wiedzieć, póki mu sama pani w Ciechanowie o wszystkim nie oznajmi. Natomiast miał ksiądz Wyszoniek napisać list od księżny do Juranda, by zaraz przyjeżdżał do Ciechanowa, gdzie i lepsze leki na jego kalectwo mogą się znaleźć, i samotność mniej mu będzie dokuczać. Uradzili na koniec, że i Zbyszko, i Danusia przystąpią do spowiedzi, ślub zaś odbędzie się nocą, gdy już wszyscy spać się pokładą. Przyszło Zbyszkowi na myśl, żeby wziąć giermka Czecha na świadka ślubu, ale porzucił ten zamiar, przypomniawszy sobie, że ma go od Jagienki. Przez chwilę stanęła mu w pamięci jakby żywa, tak iż zdało mu się, że widzi jej rumianą twarz, jej zapłakane oczy i słyszy głos proszący: "Nie czyń mi tego! nie płać mi złem za dobre i niedolą za kochanie!" Aż nagle chwyciła go wielka litość nad nią, gdyż czuł, że jej się stanie ciężka krzywda, po której nie znajdzie pociechy ni pod zgorzelickim dachem, ni w głębi boru, ni w polu, ni w darach opata, ni w zalotach Cztana i Wilka. Więc rzekł jej w duchu: "Daj ci Bóg wszystko najlepsze, dziewczyno, ale choćbym ci rad i nieba przychylić – nie poradzę". I rzeczywiście przekonanie, że nie było to w jego mocy, przyniosło mu nawet ulgę i wróciło spokojność, tak że zaraz począł myśleć tylko o Danusi i o ślubie. Nie mógł się jednak obejść bez pomocy Czecha, więc lubo postanowił zamilczeć przed nim o tym, co się miało stać, kazał go do siebie przywołać i rzekł mu: – Przystąpię dziś do spowiedzi i do Stołu Pańskiego, przybierz mnie przeto jak najochędożniej, jakobym na królewskie pokoje miał iść. Czech przeląkł się nieco i począł patrzeć mu w twarz, co zrozumiawszy, Zbyszko rzekł: – Nie bój się, nie tylko na śmierć ludzie się spowiadają, a tym bardziej że idą święta, na które ojciec Wyszoniek z księżną do Ciechanowa wyjedzie i nie będzie księdza bliżej niż w Przasnyszu. – A wasza miłość nie pojedzie? – spytał giermek. – Jeśli wyzdrowieję, to pojadę, ale to w boskim ręku. Więc Czech się uspokoił i skoczywszy do łubów, przyniósł ową białą jakę zdobyczną, złotem szytą, w którą rycerz ubierał się zwykle na wielkie uroczystości, a też i piękny kobierczyk dla okrycia nóg i łoża, za czym podniósłszy Zbyszka przy pomocy dwóch Turczynków, umył go, uczesał jego długie włosy, na które nałożył szkarłatną przepaskę, wreszcie wsparł tak przybranego o czerwone poduszki i rad z własnego dzieła, rzekł: – Żeby jeno wasza miłość pląsać mogła, to choćby i wesele wyprawić! – Musiałoby się obyć bez pląsów – odrzekł z uśmiechem Zbyszko. A tymczasem księżna rozmyślała również w swojej izbie, jak przybrać Danusię, gdyż dla jej niewieściej natury była to sprawa wielkiej wagi i za nic nie chciałaby przyzwolić, by miła jej wychowanka stanęła w codziennej szacie do ślubu. Służki, którym powiedziano, że dziewczyna też do spowiedzi w barwę niewinności się przybiera, łatwo znalazły w skrzyni białą sukienkę, ale bieda była z przybraniem głowy. Na myśl o tym opanował panią jakiś dziwny smutek, tak iż poczęła wyrzekać. – Gdzie ja dla ciebie, sierotko – mówiła – wianek ruciany w tym boru wynajdę! Ni tu kwiatuszka jakowego, ni liścia, chyba się mchy gdzie pod śniegiem zielenią. A Danusia, stojąc z rozpuszczonymi już włosami, zatroskała się także, bo i jej chodziło o wianek; po chwili jednak ukazała na równianki z nieśmiertelników wiszące na ścianach izby i rzekła: – Choćby i z tego co uwić, bo nic innego nie znajdziem, a Zbyszko weźmie mnie i w takim wianku. Księżna nie chciała się z początku na to zgodzić, bojąc się złej wróżby, ale że w dworcu, do którego tylko na łowy przyjeżdżano, nie było żadnych kwiatów, więc skończyło się na nieśmiertelnikach. Tymczasem nadszedł ojciec Wyszoniek, który poprzednio wyspowiadał już Zbyszka, i zabrał dziewczynę do spowiedzi, a potem zapadła głucha noc. Służba po wieczerzy poszła z rozkazu księżny spać. Wysłańcy Jurandowi pokładli się jedni w cze–ladniej, inni przy koniach w stajniach. Wkrótce ognie w służebnych izbach zasuły się popiołem na trzonach i pogasły, aż wreszcie uczyniło się całkiem cicho w leśnym dworze i tylko psy szczekały od czasu do czasu na wilki w stronę boru. Jednakże u księżny, u ojca Wyszońka i u Zbyszka okna nie przestawały świecić, rzucając czerwone blaski na śnieg pokrywający dziedziniec. Oni zaś czuwali w ciszy, słuchając bicia własnych serc – niespokojni i przejęci uroczystością chwili, która zaraz nadejść miała. Jakoż po północy księżna wzięła za rękę Danusię i poprowadziła ją do izby Zbyszkowej, gdzie ojciec Wyszoniek czekał już na nich z Panem Bogiem. W izbie palił się wielki ogień w grabie i przy jego obfitym, ale nierównym świetle ujrzał Zbyszko Danusię, bladą nieco od bezsenności, białą, z wiankiem nieśmiertelników na skroni, przybraną w sztywną, spadającą aż do ziemi sukienkę. Powieki miała ze wzruszenia przymknięte, rączy –ny opuszczone wzdłuż sukni – i przypominała tak jakieś malowania na szybach, było w niej coś tak kościelnego, że Zbyszka zdjęło zdziwienie na jej widok, pomyślał bowiem, że nie dziewczynę ziemską, ale jakąś duszyczkę niebieską ma wziąć za żonę. A pomyślał to jeszcze bardziej, gdy klękła ze złożonymi dłońmi do komunii i przechyliwszy w tył głowę, zamknęła całkiem oczy. Wydała mu się nawet wówczas jak umarła i aż lęk chwycił go za serce. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż posłyszawszy głos księdza: Ecce Agnus Dei – sam skupił się w duchu i myśli jego wzięły lot w stronę Bożą. W izbie słychać było teraz tylko uroczysty głos księdza Wyszońka: Domine, non sum dignus – a wraz z nim trzaskania skier w ognisku i świerszcze grające zawzięcie, a jakoś żałośnie w szparach komina. Za oknami wstał wiatr, zaszumiał w ośnieżonym lesie, lecz zaraz ścichł. Zbyszko i Danusia pozostali jakiś czas w milczeniu, ksiądz Wyszoniek zaś wziął kielich i odniósł go do kapliczki dworskiej. Po chwili wrócił, ale nie sam, tylko z panem de Lorche, i widząc zdziwienie na twarzach obecnych, położył naprzód palec na ustach, jakby chcąc jakiemuś niespodzianemu okrzykowi zapobiec, po czym zaś rzekł: – Rozumiałem, że będzie lepiej, aby było dwóch świadków ślubu, i dlatego wpierw jeszcze ostrzegłem tego rycerza, któren mi na cześć i na relikwie akwizgrańskie poprzysiągł, że tajemnicy, póki będzie trzeba, dochowa. A pan de Lorche przykląkł naprzód przed księżną, potem przed Danusią, następnie zaś podniósł się i stał w milczeniu, przybrany w uroczystą zbroję, po której zagięciach pełgały czerwone światełka od ognia, długi, nieruchomy, pogrążon jakby w zachwycie, gdyż i jemu ta biała dziewczyna z wiankiem nieśmiertelników na skroni wydała się jakby aniołem widzianym na szybie w gotyckim tumie. Lecz ksiądz postawił ją przy łożu Zbyszka i narzuciwszy im stułę na ręce, rozpoczął zwykły obrządek. Księżnie spływały łzy jedna za drugą po poczciwej twarzy, lecz w duszy nie czuła w tej chwili niepokoju, sądziła bowiem, że dobrze czyni, łącząc tych dwoje cudnych i niewinnych dzieci. Pan de Lorche klęknął po raz wtóry i wsparty obiema rękoma na rękojeści miecza, wyglądał zupełnie jak rycerz, który ma widzenie – tych zaś dwoje powtarzało kolejno słowa księdza: "Ja... biorę... ciebie sobie..." – a do wtóru tym słowom cichym i słodkim grały znów świerszcze w szparach komina i trzaskał ogień w grabie. Po skończonym obrządku Danusia padła do nóg księżnie, która błogosławiła oboje, a gdy wreszcie oddała ich w opiekę mocom niebieskim, rzekła: – Radujcie się teraz, bo już ona twoja, a ty jej. Wówczas Zbyszko wyciągnął swe zdrowe ramię do Danusi, ona zaś objęła go rączętami za szyję i przez chwilę słychać było, jak powtarzali sobie z ustami przy ustach: – Mojaś ty, Danuśko. – Mój ty, Zbyszku. Lecz zaraz potem Zbyszko zesłabł, gdyż za dużo było na jego siły wzruszeń – i zesunąwszy się na poduszki, począł oddychać ciężko. Nie przyszło jednak nań omdlenie i nie przestał się uśmiechać do Danusi, która obcierała mu twarz zroszoną zimnym potem, a nawet nie przestał powtarzać jeszcze: "Mojaś ty, Danuśka" – na co ona pochylała za każdym razem swą przetowłosą głowę. Widok ten wzruszył do reszty pana de Lorche, który oświadczył, że gdy w żadnym kraju nie przygodziło mu się widzieć serc tak czułych, przeto poprzysięga uroczyście, jako gotów jest potykać się pieszo lub konno z każdym rycerzem, czarnoksiężnikiem lub smokiem, który by ich szczęśliwości śmiał stanąć na zawadzie. I rzeczywiście poprzysiągł ową zapowiedź natychmiast na mającej kształt krzyżyka rękojeści od mizerykordii, to jest małego miecza, który służył rycerzom do dobijania rannych. Księżna i ojciec Wyszoniek wezwani byli na świadków tej przysięgi. Lecz pani, nie rozumiejąc ślubu bez jakowegoś wesela, przyniosła wina – więc pili następnie wino. Godziny nocy płynęły jedna za drugą. Zbyszko, przezwyciężywszy słabość, przygarnął znów Danusię i rzekł: – Skoro mi cię Pan Jezus oddał, nikt mi cię nie odbierze, ale mi żal, że wyjeżdżasz, jagódko moja najmilsza. – Do Ciechanowa z tatulem przyjedziem – odpowiedziała Danusia. – Byle cię chorość jakaś nie napadła – albo co... Boże cię strzeż od złej przygody... Musisz do Spychowa – wiem!... Hej!... Bogu najwyższemu i miłościwej pani dziękować, żeś już moja–bo jużci co ślub, to tego moc ludzka nie odrobi. Że jednak ślub ten odbył się w nocy i tajemniczo, i że zaraz po nim miało nastąpić rozstanie, więc chwilami jakiś dziwny smutek ogarniał nie tylko Zbyszka, ale i wszystkich. Rozmowa rwała się. Od czasu do czasu przygasał też ogień w grabie –i głowy pogrążały się w mroku. Ksiądz Wyszoniek dorzucał wówczas na węgle nowe bierwiona, a gdy zapiszczało co żałośnie w szczapie, jako często bywa przy świeżym drzewie, mówił: – Duszo pokutująca, czego żądasz? Odpowiadały mu świerszcze, a potem wzmagający się płomień, który wydobywał z cienia bezsenne twarze, odbijał się w zbroi pana de Lorche, rozświetlając zarazem białą sukienkę i nieśmiertelniki na głowie Danusi. Psy na dworze poczęły znów poszczekiwać w stronę boru takim szczekaniem jak na wilki. I w miarę jak płynęły godziny nocy, coraz częściej zapadało milczenie, aż wreszcie księżna rzekła: – Miły Jezu! ma–li tak być po ślubie, lepiej by pójść spać, ale skoro mamy czuwać do rania, to i zagrajże nam jeszcze, kwiatuszku, ostatni raz przed odjazdem na luteńce – mnie i Zbyszkowi. Danusia, która czuła zmęczenie i senność, rada była czym–kowiek się orzeźwić, więc skoczyła po lutnię i wróciwszy z nią po chwili, siadła przy łóżku Zbyszka. – Co mam grać? – zapytała. – Co? – rzekła księżna – a cóż by jak nie oną pieśń, którąś w Tyńcu śpiewała, kiedy to cię pierwszy raz Zbyszko ujrzał! – Hej! pamiętam – i do śmierci nie zabaczę – rzekł Zbyszko. – Jakem, bywało, to gdzie usłyszał, to aże mi śluzy z oczu płynęły. – To i zaśpiewam! – rzekła Danusia. I zaraz poczęła brząkać na luteńce, następnie zaś, zadarłszy jak zwykle główkę do góry, zaśpiewała: :Gdybym to ja miała :Skrzydłeczka jak gąska, :Poleciałabym ja :Za Jaśkiem do Śląska, :Usiadłabym ci ja :Na śląskowskim płocie: :"Przypatrz się, Jasieńku, :Ubogiej sierocie!... " Lecz nagle głos się jej załamał, usta poczęły się trząść, a spod zamkniętych rzęs łzy wydostawały się przemocą na policzki. Przez chwilę starała się ich nie puścić spod powiek, ale nie mogła – i w końcu rozpłakała się serdecznie, zupełnie jak wówczas, gdy ostatni raz śpiewała tę pieśń Zbyszkowi w krakowskim więzieniu, gdy myślała, że mu nazajutrz szyję utną. – Danuśka! co ci, Danuśka? – pytał Zbyszko. – Czego płaczesz? Jakieże to wesele! – zawołała księżna. –Czego? – Nie wiem – odpowiedziała, łkając, Danuśka – tak ci mi smutno!.. taki żal!... Zbyszka i pani... Więc zatroskali się wszyscy i nuż ją pocieszać, nuż tłumaczyć jej, że to nie na długo tego odjazdu i że pewnie jeszcze na święta zjadą z Jurandem do Ciechanowa. Zbyszko znów objął ją ramieniem, przytulał do piersi i wycałowywał łzy z oczu – ucisk jednak pozostał we wszystkich sercach – i w tym ucisku zbiegały im godziny nocy. Aż wreszcie na dziedzińcu rozległ się odgłos tak nagły i przeraźliwy, że aż wzdrygnęli się wszyscy. Księżna, zerwawszy się z ławy, zawołała: – O dlaboga! Żurawie studzienne! Konie poją! A ksiądz Wyszoniek spojrzał w okno, w którym szklane gomółki przybierały barwę szarawą, i ozwał się: – Noc już bieleje i dzień się czyni. Ave Maria, gratia plena... Po czym wyszedł z izby i wróciwszy po niejakim czasie, rzekł: – Dnieje, chociaż będzie ciemny dzień. To Jurandowi ludzie konie poją. Czas ci do drogi, niebogo!... Na te słowa i księżna, i Danusia uderzyły w głośny płacz i obie wraz ze Zbyszkiem poczęły wyrzekać, tak jak wyrzekają ludzie prości, gdy im przychodzi się rozstać, to jest, że było w tym wyrzekaniu coś obrządkowego i zarazem jakby pół zawodzenie, pół śpiewanie, które wylewa się z dusz polnych tak przyrodzoną drogą, jak leją się łzy z oczu. :Hej! nie pomoże już nic płakanie, :Już cię żegnamy, miłe kochanie, :Już płakanie nie pomoże, :Już żegnamy cię, nieboże, :Żegnamy cię – hej!... Lecz Zbyszko przytulił po raz ostatni Danusię do piersi i trzymał ją długo, dopóty, dopóki mu tchu starczyło i dopóki księżna nie oderwała jej od niego, aby ją przebrać na drogę. Tymczasem rozedniało zupełnie. We dworcu rozbudzili się wszyscy i poczęli się krzątać. Do Zbyszka wszedł Czech, giermek, dowiedzieć się o zdrowie i pytać o rozkazy. – Przyciągnij łoże do okna – rzekł mu rycerz. Czech przyciągnął z łatwością łoże do okna, ale zdziwił się, gdy Zbyszko kazał mu je otworzyć – usłuchał jednak i tego rozkazu, nakrył tylko pana własnym kożuchem, gdyż na dworze chłodno było, choć chmurno – i padał śnieg miękki a obfity. Zbyszko począł patrzeć: na dziedzińcu przez lecące z chmur płatki śniegowe widać było sanki, wokół nich siedzieli na zszerszeniałych i dymiących koniach ludzie Jurandowi. Wszyscy byli zbrojni, a niektórzy mieli blachy na kożuchach, w których przeglądały się blade i posępne promienie dnia. Las zasuło całkiem śniegiem; płotów i kołowrota prawie nie można było dojrzeć. Danusia wpadła jeszcze do izby Zbyszka cała już zakutana w kożuszek i lisią szubę; jeszcze raz objęła za szyję i jeszcze raz rzekła mu na pożegnanie: – Chociaż i odjeżdżam, tom twoja. A on całował jej ręce, policzki i oczy, które ledwie było widać spod lisiego puchu, i mówił: – Boże cię strzeż! Boże cię prowadź! Mojaś ty już, moja do śmierci! I gdy znów oderwano ją od niego, podniósł się, ile mógł, wsparł głowę na oknie i patrzał; więc poprzez płatki śniegowe jakby przez jakowąś zasłonę widział, jak Danusia siadała do sanek, jak księżna trzymała ją długo w objęciach, jak całowały ją dworki i jak ksiądz Wyszoniek żegnał ją znakiem krzyża na drogę. Obróciła się jeszcze przed samym odjazdem ku niemu i wyciągnęła ręce: – Ostawaj z Bogiem, Zbyszku! – Boże, daj w Ciechanowie cię obaczyć... Ale śnieg padał tak obfity, jakby chciał wszystko zgłuszyć i wszystko przesłonić, więc te ostatnie słowa doszły ich tak przytłumione, że obojgu wydało się, iż wołają na siebie – już z daleka. Krzyżacy 25